CST-1202
"Ah you know what they say.. When it rains.. It pours." CST-1202 or "Rain" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Shock Trooper for the Grand Army of the Republic and clone group The Coruscant Guard. Rain was in the same squad as Salvation. Rain got his name because every time he was on duty it rained and stormed alot. Rain worked along with clone trooper BOE-2123 on many occasions. Rain also helped Commander Fox many times. Rain was helping out in the battle where Last Resort served his last battle in the blue shock trooper armour before turning into a regular clone trooper. Rain went missing in 18, BBY on Coruscant down on level 1312 after chasing after a criminal. Rain was never found but all the clones who were on shift with him say that his body will produce a flood of water to attack the criminals who tried to kill him. Rain was later found in a frozen state on the level 1309 several years later. Training on Kamino Like all clones Rain was born, bred and trained on the planet of Kamino from bounty hunter Jango Fett's DNA. Rain used a DC-15 blaster carbine during his training. After finishing his training Rain was sent to work with the Highly Elite Coruscant Guard. All in one Rain was known as one person who was all in one. He never wanted anyone to get hurt, but he knew his job depended on it. Rain was known as 'The Trooper With Grit.' as his ways reminded people of a tree. "You always reminded me of someone who was always like a tree because you know what you're doing and making sure that is something you do is the greatest gift of all. And it doesn't matter what was the thing that had to happen for this to be one of those things." Rain That Night Rain was the one of the Coruscant Guard to have their lives changed by the events of the war. Rain wanted to bring in all the criminals and give them hell for being a criminal. But it would be harder to do that in the Clone War then the days of the people he once had to trust. "As I've said Commander.. I will bring in as many criminals on this planet as possible.. They will not pass me.." No "You will bring in all the people who oppose the new laws of the republic and are to make sure they will receive their sentences all unfairly and we do these things which is the way is none way and doing this thing is now crazy. And all to be brought to every single mind brought down on those who will not respect the way of the law. And the way that we fight, for those who are now about to fight for us." Death During A Night Shift During a shift of Coruscant one night, Rain went missing and was reported MIA for awhile. Until one night the Guard was called to level 1309 because of a bad smell. "This is ridiculous. A bad smell is a bad smell. Why call us?" As the Guard patrolled they stumbled upon a body. "Over here." said a guard. As they turned the body over it revealed that it was a clone. "Oh god.." As he took off his helmet he saw the face. It was Rain. "Oh god.." "What.. Who is it..?" "It's Rain." "OH MY... God." He placed two of his fingers on his neck and felt for a pulse. "Is it there?" "No..He is as cold as ice. Maybe his comlink or helmet will provide answers." As Rain's body was taken away, the Guards said "No clone should be down this far.." "I guess he was just on duty..It doesn't matter how far we go. We are still duty." Rain was then later buried on Coruscant. Legacy "It was noted that the clone, cursed the area, but it was never proven, until the day it was. The day it wants to be proved it doesn't liked to be proved. Random rain events now happen on the level he was killed on and since then most people of the Coruscant Guard and most clone units will not even go into the level he died on, no one wants to be cursed and its just a way of others being around of all those times." -Member of the Coruscant Guard Rain didn't leave much of a legacy, in the Coruscant Guard, but his death created rumours suggested that when he died he cursed the area around where he died. The curse included it to flood every time it rained, causing those lives to be lost. This rumour finally was cracked as true, and was relived into the Imperial Era and beyond. Rain's rumours were permanent and very real. Category:Clones